elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Count Jester (EF Animated Series Character)
Note: This character is fanmade and since I recently saw a really great idea for Lab Rats: Elite Force to return as an animated series, I thought I would go ahead and share my fan character. Hope you guys enjoy reading! Credit to JunkieTso for the sketch! They did a really awesome job! Artist's DeviantArt profile: Artist Profile Michael "Count Jester" Jacobs (born December 1, 1995) is an anthropomorphic purple cat and a main character in the animated revival of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. He is part of the Elite Force and is currently at war with the dreaded inventor and super intelligent Cypher the Bloody. He is voiced by Josh Keaton, who voiced Peter Parker/Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man. History TBA Appearance Count is a purple anthropomorphic cat, with yellow eyes, a light black nose, and three animal-like toes. His regular outfit consists of a black shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans, prescription glasses, and chacos. His mission suit outfit consists of the regular men's Elite Force outfit, with the addition of a striped part of one of the pants legs. He might get an upgrade later on in the series. Count also has various other outfits that he wears at different times. Powers Abilities *Inventor: Count is a genius inventor, and can make futuristic technology. *Expert Martial Artist: Count has a 10-dao black belt in martial arts. This is confirmed as he has been doing martial arts since he was a little kid. Super Powers Note: Count got his powers from an accident at Davenport University, meaning that they are not bionic powers, but are very similar. Count's full ability list will be explained further on in the animated revival. *Super Intelligence: Just like Chase Davenport, Count has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Unlike Chase, however, Count is able to use physical skills, which helps Chase as Count teaches the former how to use physical skills. Sometimes, Count jokes around about being the "Mini DeVoe of the show", meaning that he is both self aware that he is in a television series and that he is referencing Clifford DeVoe, the main antagonist of the fourth season of The Flash. *Super Speed: Just like Bree Davenport, Count runs super fast and when doing so, he can't be seen by others. It is unknown if Count is faster, slower, or at the same speed as Bree, but it might be explained later on in the series. Count also references Barry Allen from The Flash television series, stating that when looking at a comic of the superhero, "Boy, you think Mach 2 is fast? Wait until you see how fast this handsome cat can run at." However, Count looks up to the Flash as one of his inspirations for fighting crime. *Super Strength: Just like Oliver, Adam and Chase (the latter when he is in the Commando App), possess superhuman strength, enough to do almost anything that needs to be done with the superpower. However, it is unknown if Count is stronger, weaker, or at the same level of strength as the former three mentioned. *Laser Weapon Generation: Just like Chase, Bree and Crossbow, Count can generate Laser Katanas from his bare hands. It proves to be more efficient and a little bit more powerful than Chase's Laser Bo, Sebastian's Laser Fork, Crossbow's Laser Arrows, and Bree's Proton Rings. *Force Field (possibly): Count might have a force field similar to Chase's. It is most likely, however, that Count has this ability. *Super Durability: Just like the his friends, Count can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. * Weaknesses TBA Episode Appearances *Season 1 **Every Episode Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts